


The Bedroom of a Skater

by PippinSqueaks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin is scared of storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor has no concept of personal space, Yuuri is a flustered sweetheart, bed sharing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinSqueaks/pseuds/PippinSqueaks
Summary: Aka 5 times Victor snuck into Yuuri's bedroom and the one time he didn't have to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This anime has consumed my life. Dammit.

1

"Yuuri, let's sleep together!" Victor called from outside Yuuri's door. Meanwhile, Yuuri was frantically and nervously pacing up and down just beyond said door. It had been a week since Victor had arrived and Yuuri was still not entirely comfortable with Victor's presence. It wasn't a bad kind of presence, but being around someone you practically idolised the whole way through your skating career was enough to make one freak out in their presence. 

"Victor, I-I need to sleep." Yuuri stammered, having opened the door slightly to see Victor standing outside it. Makkachin was sat at Victor's feet, his tail wagging lazily as he watched Yuuri. Victor himself was pouting, dressed in one of the robes from the onsen. His hair was still damp from his visit to the hot springs and a bead of water slid down his naked collarbone. Yuuri fidgeted as he watched it, trying to distract himself. 

"W-We have early training tomorrow."

"But it's barely early evening! Yuuri, please, I want to get to know you better! And what better than a sleepover?" Victor smiled at Yuuri before wedging his sandal just inside the door to Yuuri's room. 

"Victor-"

"May I see your room? They say bedrooms are a reflection of your personality, after all!" His excited eyes darted towards Yuuri looking for an answer, and Yuuri internally thanked his earlier decision to hide all the pictures and posters of Victor that had been on his wall. 

"Maybe another time."

Victor pouted again and stuck his head around the door. Yuuri stepped between the doorway and Victor. "Ah, well, you know, it's been a long day and...ah, goodnight!" 

Yuuri slipped back inside his room and leant back against the door, flustered. Victor frowned and looked at Makkachin, who immediately decided that it was boring sitting waiting for Victor and padded off down the hall. 

 

2

"Yuuri!~"

The first rays of sunlight were creeping into Yuuri's room and the Japanese man shied away from the morning sun. He glanced at the clock and realised with a shock that he'd overslept. He flung the sheets off and reached for his glasses, panicking about being late to the training session. However, the moment he looked up, he was not greeted by his empty room, but rather a smiling Victor's face, silver hair shining slightly in the morning sunlight. 

"Good morning, Yuuri!"

"G-good morning Victor. What are you doing in my room?"

"Ah, yes. Your mother went out early so I figured that I would come and wake you up!" He beamed and Yuuri sat back down onto his bed, rubbing his left eye. 

"Victor, I have a clock." 

"Yes, but isn't it more fun to be woken up by someone else? We have lots to do today after all." Victor leaned in closer and patted Yuuri's hair gently. 

Yuuri fought every instinct in himself not to say 'no'. He couldn't bear to wipe the happy smile off Victor's face, even if it made him flustered whenever the man chose to invade his personal space. Maybe Victor was just genuinely trying to give him a nice wake up call. 

"Besides, you have to be up early or you'll never lose that weight, little piggy!" 

Or maybe not. 

 

3

It was around 3am when it happened. It had been thundering during the night and Yuuri had never been one to sleep well during a storm. Even when he was small, he never had liked storms. But he had gotten through them all the same. This particular storm had been a violent one, but Victor had worked Yuuri hard at the skating rink that day, and he had therefore found it easier to fall asleep in his exhausted state. 

Three months of working with Victor made you appreciate the days off even more, and Yuuri was looking forward to sleeping in the next morning. The days had been flying past. Training was consistent and Yuuri was preparing for the Cup of China after doing well at the Japanese nationals. Victor had been living with him for several months now and had become inherently more human to Yuuri. He was less of the distant godlike figure that Yuuri had always seen him to be. He was a human with flaws and Yuuri enjoyed getting to know Victor more and more. But it was still nice to have a day off every now and again. 

Yuuri had been snoozing away when he was awoken by a loud crashing noise coming from his door. Yuuri's eyes snapped open, startled, and focused on the large brown fluffy shape heading towards him. 

"Makkachin!" A frantic whisper came from the door as Victor quickly followed his dog into Yuuri's room. Makkachin leapt up onto Yuuri's bed and bowed his head and tried to flick up the side of Yuuri's bedsheets to climb into the bed with Yuuri. 

"I'm sorry, the storm has upset him." Victor sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. He looked tired and the usual cheerful twinkle had gone from his blue eyes. 

"Don't worry. It's fine." Yuuri murmured, stroking the top of Makkachin's head slightly. The dog seemed to be quite distressed, and Victor's face revealed that he was worried about Makkachin too. 

"Neither of us has had any sleep." Victor said, rubbing the back of his neck, watching Makkachin, who had wormed his way under the crook of Yuuri's arm and was resting much more contently curled up next to the Japanese man. 

"Do you want me to look after him for a while? So you can get some sleep?" Yuuri offered, but Victor shook his head. 

"No, I don't want to leave him when he's upset. But he does seem to like your company." Victor cracked a small smile. 

"So he does." Yuuri smiled down at Makkachin. 

"What if we both looked after him?" Victor suddenly said. 

"Huh?" 

"I can stay here with both of you?"

"I-I....." Yuuri found heat rising to his cheeks. "Like, ah, share the bed?"

"Yes."

"With Makkachin in the middle." Yuuri replied, still rather flustered. 

"Yes, I suppose that would work." Victor said and climbed into the bed. Yuuri moved aside so Makkachin was curled up in between the two men. Victor quickly fell asleep shortly after he got into the bed. Yuuri, on the other hand, was awake for most of the rest of the night, but fell asleep just before dawn. 

Hearing his sister talk to Yuuko about finding the two curled up in a bed with Makkachin dozing in the middle, however, was not something that Yuuri was glad he heard the next day. 

 

4

"Hic! Hey, Yuuri, we should sing karaoke!" 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Victor." Yuuri groaned, as he supported a half naked stumbling Victor back towards their hotel in China. Phichit had offered to help Yuuri with taking a rather intoxicated Victor back to his room, but he had been taking more pictures than actually helping. Most of these pictures had been of Victor trying to whisper into Yuuri's ear, hug him or kiss his cheeks. Phichit had found most of the enjoyment of taking these pictures came from watching Yuuri's flustered face. 

"You like him, don't you?" Phichit grinned at Yuuri as they began to wait for the elevator for the hotel. The two were ignoring the patrons of the hotel staring at the shirtless Victor who was currently trying to talk to the door welcomer. Yuuri was just glad that they had managed to convince Victor that he did require underwear and trousers at least in order to go back to the hotel room. 

"Hm?" Yuuri said, momentarily distracted by Victor hugging the startled door man. 

"You've always been his biggest fan. And I see the way you look at him." Phichit teased. 

"Eh?" Yuuri's brain felt like it was going to explode. "No, no! It's not like that!"

"But you want it to be?"

"I-" Yuuri began, but he was cut off by the sound of the elevator arriving and the two men fetched Victor and apologised to the hotel lobby staff. Once they were back upstairs, Phichit bid farewell to Yuuri and the Japanese skater was left alone with Victor. 

"Victor, where is your key?"

"Pocket." Victor grinned.

Yuuri fumbled around in Victor's coat pocket, which he had been carrying over his shoulder on the way back, until he found the key to Victor's room.

"Here we go." He muttered. 

"Don't want to go to my room."

"Victor, you need to sleep."

"Why can't I stay with you?" Victor said, putting his hands on Yuri's chin. 

"V-Victor, you're drunk."

"But it would be fuunnnnnn. Sleepover!" 

"No." Yuuri pressed the key into Victor's palm, which was for the room a few doors down from his, before getting out his own key and opening his door. 

"Yuuri, pleaaaase!"

"Shhhh, you're being loud, Victor!" Yuuri whispered urgently.

"Sleepover!" Victor said, running past Yuuri into Yuuri's hotel room and flopping down onto the large double bed. 

"Sleep here with me, Yuuri!" Victor smiled at him and Yuuri's stomach did a few flips. 

"Victor-"

"Yuuri, do as your coach says." Victor said in a sing-song voice. Yuuri sighed and closed the door to the room. He pulled back the sheets of the bed and helped Victor into the bed. Victor's head rested on the pillow sleepily and Yuuri took off his coat and jacket. 

"Sleepover...." Victor murmured into the pillow. 

"Sleep, Victor." Yuuri said with a soft smile as he watched the Russian man slowly give into exhaustion, before picking up the key to Victor's room. He pulled the sheet over Victor, who was still murmuring into his pillow. 

"Goodnight, Victor...." He muttered, still flushed as he went to leave the room and sleep ready for the Cup of China, Phichit's words still echoing in his mind. 

 

5

"Don't worry, I always slept until the last minute before competitions."

Yuuri was internally screaming. How was he supposed to sleep like this? When Victor had forced himself into his room, put an eye mask and bed covers over him and then, THEN, Victor had spread himself all over the top of Yuuri. 

Victor's head rested over Yuuri's heart and he could hear the thumping of the Japanese skater's heart. Victor had known that Yuuri was stressed and worried about the Cup of China, so why did he think that forcing Yuuri to try and sleep whilst sleeping on top of him was a good idea? 

Victor had always tried to have sleepovers with him but he was sure this was getting beyond the level of friendship that Yuuri was used to. Phichit's words from the night before were still running through his mind. 

Could he be falling for Victor? No, now what not the time to think about it. He had the Cup of China to win. He would prove to the world that he deserved to be worthy of Victor's attention. 

Even if said man never respected his bedroom privacy rights. 

 

+1

It was ten days after the conclusion of the Rosteldom Cup, and Yuuri had arrived home. There were now but a few weeks until the Grand Prix Final, but the two had promised themselves a day off the next day. Makkachin was on the road to recovery and Yuuri and Victor were glad to be in each other's company again. 

Except this had been one of the first times since the Cup of China that they had really had time to not just be in each other's company, but in each other's arms. 

Hugging Victor had always been Yuuri's favourite form of contact with the man. Victor gave extraordinarily good hugs. They felt warm and safe. Kisses were good, too. They had mostly been small ones. The occasional cheek kiss when leaving to go somewhere without the other, or a light peck when Yuuri had had a good practice session. But one of Yuuri's performances that day had been exceptionally good. It was no secret that Victor loved Yuuri's Eros routine and it had been the first time Yuuri had practiced the whole routine from start to finish since the Rosteldom Cup. 

By the time they had gotten back to the onsen, most of Yuri's family were in bed already or in the hot springs, so the two had some privacy. 

"You did a great job today, Yuuri." Victor said softly as the two walked towards Yuuri's room. 

"Thanks. I just hope I can do it as well in the Grand Prix Final." Yuuri replied.

"I know you can." Victor said, and took Yuuri's hand, before pressing a kiss gently against his lips. Yuuri smiled and kissed Victor back, melting into the Russian man's touch. 

"I'd best go to my room. I can't have you going without sleep."

"Victor, why don't you sleep with me tonight?" Yuuri blurted suddenly. Victor's eyes widened and Yuuri hastily added "I mean, n-not necessarily like that, but just...together."

Victor blinked. "I would like that." He smiled and kissed Yuuri again. 

The two stayed like that for several minutes. Neither said anything, and neither needed to. Arms wrapped around each other and kissing until their lips were both swollen. Yuuri eventually broke the kiss and headed towards his bed. It had been many months since the incident with the storm. But this was different. The two got into the bed and Yuuri switched the lights out. Victor settled himself down and wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

Victor nestled into the crook of Yuuri's neck and pressed a light kiss there. Yuuri turned around and looked straight into the blue eyes of his favourite skater turned coach turned lover. "Victor?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Victor smiled at him before hugging Yuuri again. Yuuri was sure now. Victor's hugs were the best in the world. And he would treasure every one until Victor stopped being his coach. He would treasure Victor wholeheartedly for as long as he could. He took Victor from the world, and he was going to keep him. 

Yuuri pressed his forehead gently against Victor's and the two drifted off into sleep. Victor was one thing he didn't want to give back. Not now. Not ever. Yuuri liked to think that he was rather selfless. 

But....maybe he could be selfish. 

Just this once...


End file.
